Dante's Art Attack (The Backyard Show)
Dante's Art Attack is the pilot episode of The Backyard Show. It first aired on HBO Family on September 6, 2004. Summary: Song: Art Memories Title card announcer: Vanessa Transcript Part 1 Narrator: This is the Neighborhood of the Backyard Kids. They live in a normal american home. No one is outside right now. Let's check in on one of them now. There's a blue house numbered 147. Let's take a look closer at door #147. Vanessa answers the door. Vanessa: (To Viewers) Hi! My name is Vanessa. Pleased to meet you for the 1st time. Dante invited me over to help with some stuff! Come along! By the way, Dante is my little brother. Dante: (To Viewers) Hi. I'm Dante! Come in, come in, we have things we could do today. We need your help. We are setting me up with an art studio. Vanessa and I are setting up some canvases. Vanessa: That's right. (To viewers) Come help me count them while they're set up. We need eight canvases. Count with me. As Vanessa puts the canvases on the easel Vanessa: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6...... Wait a minute, where are canvases 7 and 8? Dante: Of course, we can't forget canvases 7 and 8. As he goes and grabs them. Vanessa: Nice work, Dante! Let's count on. 7, 8! Vanessa: Let's count them again (To viewers) Count with us. Both: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8! Dante: Eight Canvases. Thanks Vanessa. Vanessa: No problem. (To viewers) and thank YOU for your help. Viewers: No problem! Vanessa: Now… Let’s finish these canvases before something bad happens. Dante: Right. We have to put canvases 1 to 8 on these 8 easels carefully. Vanessa: Right. Let's count by 2's this time. Dante: Ok. (To viewers) count with us! Vanessa, Dante, and Viewers: (As they are putting the canvases on the easels) 2, 4, 6, 8! Dante (To viewers): Thanks for your help. Vanessa: What is that?! As she points to a spiral in the clouds. Dante: Meh, Might be nothing. As the spiral starts to tremble and lightning fills the center… Dante: Let's get back to setting up my studio. Vanessa: Ok. Let's do this. As Dante and Vanessa set up the studio, the spiral gets bigger. Dante: The spiral is getting bigger. Vanessa: I want to know what it is. Dante: So do I. Dante: Do you suppose it is a wormhole? I mean, there could be a crash-driven portal dimension break! ???: Now how’s that for a chaos theory? Vanessa: Long time no see, Pups. Pups: Hello, Vanessa. Hi, Dante. Dante: Hi, Pups. Pups (Pointing to camera): Is that your new friend there. Dante: Yes it is. Pups (To Viewers): Hi there! Nice to meet you! (Thinking while looking at the sky) I wonder where is chaos theory wormhole thing leads to. Dante (To Viewers): While pups thinks and stews about the wormhole that opened, let's work on the canvases. Dante slowly creeps by the thinking dog-human. Dante goes over to the 8 canvases Dante: Well, I guess it's time to get to work painting. Let's see. I need uh...Red, Yellow, Blue, and Green. Where is it? Dante searches his studio. Nothing. Dante: I cannot find it. (To viewers): I need your help. I have to find 4 paint colors in the following order. Red, Yellow, Blue and Green. Find them with me. If you see a paint can, shout the color of it and I will count. The camera pans to an area full of supplies. The camera zips by a can of red paint. Viewer 1: Red! Red paint! Dante: That's 1. The camera pans to the far left of the supplies. The camera zips by a can of yellow paint. Viewer: Yellow! Yellow paint! Dante: That's 2. The camera pans to the far right of the supplies. The camera zips by a can of blue paint. Viewer: Blue! Blue paint! Dante: 3. One more to go! Pups returns to the scene with a note in his hand. Pups: what are we doing? Dante: Looking for paint. We have 1 bucket left. Pups sniffs around. Pups (To viewers): Do you see what I see? Viewer 4: Green paint! Dante: that's 4! Nice work, Pups and Viewers! Pups: I think you're all set, Dante. Dante: You bet pups. Thanks. Pups: No problem. Dante (To Camera): And thank YOU for all your help. Part 2 Dante: Alright, time to make some paintings. Pups: Ok, I have a robotic paintbrush, let's do this. Vanessa: Yes, Let's make some art. Dante: Let's see here. What colors should I use? I think I will start with blue. Besides. Blue is my favorite color. As he paints a picture: Man, this is good fun. Blueberries! Yeah. I can paint some. Vanessa: Sweet. That's my favorite food. Dante: Really, Vanessa? Cool. Dante counts the blueberries as he paints them. Dante (To camera): That just gave me a good idea. Maybe you can repeat the numbers after me. I will start you off. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9. Now you count. Viewer: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9. 9 Blue berries. Pups (To viewers): Good job. Vanessa: Yeah. You counted great. Hi 5! (and she and the viewer (Blue hand) hi 5 it out.) Let's paint yellow sunflowers next. Let's paint yellow sunflowers next Dante: Should we? Let's ask the viewers at home. Viewers: Yes! Dante: Ok. I think they should have red centers too. Pups: I thought they had black centers. Vanessa: Real ones do, but this is Dante's art so he can do whatever he wants. Pups: True that. Dante: Alright, the sunflower is finished. Viewers, what next? One viewer: Paint a really good image of Pups’s face! Pups: You have a sense of humor, Viewers at home. We like it. All of a sudden, there is a knock on the door. Vanessa: Who may that be? Let's answer the door. Pups: I'll get it. (He walks up to the door) Who is it? Voice: Kenny Kawaguchi. Pups opens the door. Pups: Hi Kenny Kawaguchi. Kenny: Hello there pups. (Sees viewers) Oh! Hello to you too, friend. Category:The Backyard Show episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Dante